Jebus Gunn
Jebus Gunn is an adventurer who makes his living combing the wilds of Jenerika. He does various quests including; retrieving stolen goods, hunting rare game, acting as a bodyguard, rescuing hostages, slaying monsters, and drinking vast quantities of free drinks. Early Life Jebus was born to a rug merchant in Blandtopia. He was an unusually fast learner for reading, writing, and money counting. Jebus was also popular with the customers, reciting local urban legends and tales when he was on delivery duty. Sadly he was a poor salesman and lacked the ability to lie. He also got bored easily and preferred wandering the marketplace instead of watching the storefront. During one of his meanderings, the store was robbed and his father badly beaten. Jebus took it upon himself to chase the thieves to their hideout and extract revenge. He tied some cow bones to string, crept into the hideout, and moved them around, screaming and wailing like the local legend of "Lonely Elsie". This frightened the burglars. Once they were shooken up, he leapt down from the rafters, tied up the robbers, and single handedly took them to the city guards. This heroic feat impressed a traveling mercenary group known as the Fleet Four and they asked him to join. (Of course they amended their name to the Fleet Five.) Jebus gladly accepted their invitation. Throughtout the next few years they traveled through Jenerika and part of Ty Pikal, doing odd jobs and random adventures for whoever would pay them enough. Jebus picked up many skills and became an exceptional fighter. The Curse It was one such job that lead them to the small farming town of River Valley. This town had a dragon problem. Every few months a large green dragon would come from the nearby forest and eat as many peasants as it could. This beast had also seemed to have developed a taste for children. The townsfolk were poor and terrified. The Fleet Five had a reputation for taking out large trophy kills. They eagerly agreed to help the citizens of River Valley. Two weeks were spent making a myriad of traps, blessed trinkets, potions, and training the men of the village. At sunrise of the 15th day they descended upon the forest. Traps were placed, meat was poisoned, and the dragon was eventually wounded. They had managed to chase it back into it's den, which was filled with treasure. Huge rubies and emeralds were scattered everywhere. Bravely and deftly, Jebus managed to get the killing blow with his longword, piercing the beast in the throat. Before it died, the dragon Attor, spewed forth a curse. "As my blood is on your hands...so shall be this hex. As you spend this gold, it shall be the death of you. You will not live to enjoy it...the way I have. Hofibas*." The party was exuberant and paid the words of a dying dragon no heed. All except for Jebus. He remembered all of the legends from his youth in which curses were real and it made him ill at ease. The money was divided six ways (one for each member of the Fleet Five and one share for the town) and everyone returned back to River Valley's tavern for a well deserved drink . The first drink of the night and subsequent feast was paid for by Glastro the Bow-Singer. He was one of the founders of the Fleet Five and possibly the most jovial elf on the continent. During the festivities, he choked to death on a turkey bone. The next day the (now) Fleet Four resumed their travels, in search of the next adventure. Death followed them at every turn. Norst the Stubby was robbed and murdered, Leon Lemonface bought a farm and was trampled to death by sheep, and Sleek Silvas bought a ship and sailed for Ty Pikal. He would have made it except there was a storm. His body was never recovered. The whole time, Jebus as very careful not to spend any of his treasure from the dragon horde. By the time Jebus had arrived at Vagueland, he was a timid man. *Hofibas is draconic for fools. Reconstruction of Vagueland & The Mysterious Girl When he arrived at the Vagueland it was shortly after The Incident. A good portion of the northside of the city was in need of serious repair and there were still abominations running loose at night. Jebus prayed. He dumped all of his worldly belongings in the middle of the town, and loudly shouted that anyone could take what they needed. The bulk of the money went into the town fund for reconstruction, but there was still enough gems and whatnot for most citizens to take a little. The residents viewed this charity as a selfless act and Jebus was made a hero overnight. Inns fought over who would get to house him and there was an outpouring of food, clothes, and baubles for him to use. Jebus remained humble and only took what he needed to survive. He would spend his free time talking to the scholars at the bardological society and hunting down the creatures that lurked in the dark corners of the city. After such a night of patrolling the streets, he went into one of his favorite inns, downed some mead, and retired to his makeshift quarters. Waiting for him in the room was a beautiful girl. He remembers nothing else of that night except for the color of her dress. (It was indigo.) In the morning there was a magnificent sword lying next to him. For the first time in weeks, Jebus felt like he had purpose. Category:Characters Category:BoH Category:Vagueland